


StrawberryHoney

by orphan_account



Category: Swaptale, Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some rp drabble things





	1. Family and Dress

_Dami’s dad, who is the one that basically shipped her off so he doesn’t need to look at her, is actually a PRO-monster politician who is often on TV advocating for more rights._  
_Dami tries not to watch the news because it makes her sad, and no one knows why until they ask, because Dami looks nothing like her dad._

 

“I-I’m going to start dinner!”

The second the news switched to a debate between politicians, Dami was off the couch. It was a common occurrence, but since the political mumbo-jumbo always seemed to pop up around dinner time, he usually shrugged it off. However, he wasn’t the only one today sitting in the room and watching the redhead scurry away.

“...Such a douche...”

The skeleton glanced over. Rose, staring at the TV, was practically steaming. She was lucky BB wasn’t around to enforce the swear jar.

“Hmm…?”

“The rat bastard on TV. He’s a liar. And a coward. I mean… for fuck’s sake...”

Swapper looked back at the TV. Senator O’Dare was currently at the podium. He was a monster rights activist, and had not only been pushing for equal pay and marriage laws, the man was part of the reason the two skeletons even owned a house. The man always seemed very kind, and was passionate when he spoke. It was kinda tiring to watch, once he got going.

“You uh… got something against civil rights?” He said it in a joking way, but he was a little bit surprised.

She scoffed. She spoke quietly, but with an edge. “No, I have something against fathers who dump their daughters in another city alone. Assholes who just… do as they please and don’t even call or write! Damien deserves better than that. I don’t care what he does to help people. He will _never_ be able to convince me he’s anything but a shitty piece of toilet paper.”

Swapper stared. First at Rose, then towards the kitchen, then at the senator. He squinted.

Where Dami was small and soft, this man was tall and angular, with salt-and-pepper hair and a slight tan.

“...That’s her dad?”

Rose snorted. “See the short redhead standing to the right? That’s Ella, Dami’s mom.”

Swapper looked and, sure enough, the woman was a spitting image of his friend.

“Why didn’t she say anything?”

“You said it yourself stretch. He’s part of the reason you guys can have a house. She’s just… _content_ thinking that ‘hey, as long as daddy helps the people I like, I can’t be too mad’! He’s a slimy, manipulative, shit eating, goat-”

Swapper stood and blinked into the kitchen. He was quiet a second, then walked to the counter next to the human. “What’s cookin’ good lookin’? Need any help?”

Dami squeaked and jumped- something that was always fun to watch- then smiled. She’d been getting less and less nervous around him.

“O-Oh! Hi S-Swapper… I uh… yes, if you want. There’s a couple open bags of chips so uh… I was going to make Tuna Stuff before they go stale. You can help crush the chips if you want!”

He grinned. “I don’t mind helpin. No _chip off my shoulder_.”

She grinned back, giggling. “G-great! We better hurry though… It’s a time _crunch_ if we want to finish before your brother gets back.”

“I swear to FUCK if you guys are in there doing your flirty pun thing, I will THROW DOWN!”

“Looks like the cat’s out’a the _bag_.”

Dami just laughed, starting to open the cans of tuna and mushroom soup while Swapper started crushing chips.

He wondered if Dami’s kindness was something she inherited, or if her dad really was as bad as Rose said.

 

_College Prom_  
Rose and BB practically forcing her to go to prom because she jokingly tried on a dress and looked like she bouta slay.  
Swapper somehow getting dragged into the bullshit.  
Dami’s dress slays him. 

 

“I-I don’t know about this!”

“Girl, you’re rocking that dress. You NEED to go now. I’m buying you this.”

“B-b-b-b...”

“HUMAN! YOU LOOK GREAT AND MUST ACCEPT IT! I WILL GO GET MY BROTHER!”

Dami paled, and tried to scurry back into the dressing room. But Rose already had her by the arm.

“Noooope. You’re staying right here.”

“R-Rose, pl-pl-pl-please just---”

“LOOK BROTHER!”

Swapper rounded the corner. The redhead hid behind Rose as much as she could. She covered her face, and… waited.

Swapper was speechless. He was already prepared with compliments when Sans had told him about the dress but… his brother’s description didn’t do Dami enough justice.

Green skirt, vine details…

Not only did the green perfectly compliment her SOUL color. Not only did the dress perfectly fit her frame. Not only did it bring out the fire in her hair… Well… damn. All those things and more. Much more.

Something about the look on his face must have made Rose think she needed to leave, because she and BB quickly made their excuses and gave the two some space.

Silence.

Silence.

Eventually, Dami looked up. Her face was bright red.

More silence.

“I-I-I...”

“You’re gorgeous.”

“I d-don’t---”

“Well… I think you are. It looks great on ya, shorty. I uh… I mean… wow.”

She was blushing. He was blushing. She ran to the dressing room.

He just grinned.


	2. It's a Date, and Absolutely Nothing.

_In which Blueberry uses the contents of the swear jar to take Rose on a date. (At $5 for every F-bomb, there’s a sizable amount in there.)_

 

“THAT SETTLES IT HUMAN ROSE! WE ARE GOING ON A DATE!”

Rose was not the only one to be surprised by Blueberry’s sudden declaration. Dami was grinning ear-to-ear at the other end of the couch, a heavy contrast to Rose’s shock.

“A d-date? What’s th-the occasion?”

“I HAVE RECENTLY COUNTED THE CONTENTS OF OUR SWEAR JAR, AND THERE IS MORE THAN ENOUGH FOR A VERY NICE OUTING TO ONE OF THE HUMAN RESTAURANTS DOWN THE ROAD!”

“Th-th-that’s exciting! Uh… Rose?”

The rugged girl thought quickly, a heavy smile plastered on her face. “Oh shucks BB, I don’t have anything nice to wear at all… Too bad!”

“NONSENSE HUMAN! I WILL HANDLE EVERYTHING!”

_Fuck._

~

Rose thought she might die, standing here in line next to the small skeleton. She had trusted that the childish skeleton would pick something innocent, but the dress she was half forced into was… more adult than she had imagined. A short, light blue, layered dress with a brown bow that showed off her legs and softened her features. She looked more like a nervous school girl than an ex-stripper… she couldn’t tell if she liked that or not.

Furthermore… there was the restaurant. Rose had expected them to go to a mcdonalds, or maybe an IHOP, but low-and-behold, they were waiting to be seated in the nicer of the two local Olive Gardens.

“Worry Not Human, I Am Sure We Will Soon Be Seated, And Then Our Date Can Begin!”

He was even making an effort to talk at a normal volume…

Rose smiled. “I’m looking forward to it, blue-boy.”

The skeleton’s bones dusted with blue. “MYEH! As You Should!”

She decided to make an effort to enjoy this.

~

A solid two hours later, they were starting the walk home.

“WE’LL GO SLOW, HUMAN ROSE. I COULD NOT POSSIBLY BE RUDE ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU RUN IN SHOES LIKE THAT!”

Rose glanced down at her black stilettos and snickered. “Oh Beebs, you’d be surprised what I could do in these shoes.”

“I WOULD? WHAT CAN YOU DO?”

“Well, I did my last job almost entirely in shoes like these. Dancing and what-not.”

He looked skeptical. “THAT SOUNDS… DANGEROUS.”

“Not if you know what you’re doing.~”

“PERHAPS YOU COULD SHOW ME THEN… I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE A FLOWER DANCE.”

She giggled. “It’d be my pleasure.”

 

 

_Dami and Swapper doing the laundry, and Absolutely Nothing happens. (entirely from Dami’s perspective)_

 

 

Dami enjoyed doing the laundry. It was a near-mindless task, with rhythm and routine, and it gave her time to be calm and one with herself.

She put the clothes in the washer. They moved to the Dryer. She Reloaded the washer.

She moved the dried clothes into a basket. she reloaded the clothes again. She began to fold.

Neat, and quiet, and calming, and…

“What’s up, buttercup?”

Dami nearly toppled all the clothes over and squeaked. Try as she might, she couldn’t quite get used to his voice. Or his presence. Or him in general.

“N-n-nothing! Just… just doing the laundry…”

Like he always did, he seemed to glow as she glanced up at him. He smiled kindly. And tiredly… It made her heart hurt.

“Hmm… want help foldin?”

She blushed brighter as he stepped into the small laundry room. “I-I-It’s okay! You d-d-don’t...”

He was grinning. How could he look so amazing just by doing something other people did all the time?

“Don’t worry, Dami. I like helping… at least if it’s you.”

_If it’s you._

“O-o-oh. I m-mean… Y-y-you r-really don’t… I’m f-fine.”

He laughed. “Then how bout I just get the socks?”

They worked in silence for a few moments, Dami fidgeting the entire time. She could have sworn he’d be gone all day. She thought for sure she’d be alone with her thoughts. She thought she’d take some time to sort through her feelings today… Instead she was trying not to watch him, she was barely getting any laundry done.

Why was she so weak?

Soon the dryer went off again. They shuffled more laundry. They went back to folding. And again. Almost an hour had passed before he spoke again.

“I uh… Well I’m not sure what’s been going on, but you seem… quiet. Not like you’re usual quiet. Dami. I want ya to know you can tell me if anything’s wrong, alright? I’ll always listen.”

She flushed. “Oh, i-i-i-it’s nothing! I just… school…”

He grinned again. Why did it always feel so funny when he did that alone with her?

“Fair enough… I jus want ya to know you can always come to me with problems, alright?”

She nodded, smiling a little. “Y-yes… thank yo---”

She stopped breathing as he bent down and kissed her forehead. How did he get that close? When did his hand get under her chin? Did he know?

“Heh. You’re welcome, cutie. I’ll catch ya later.”

She stood there trying to come up with a response for several minutes after he already left.

Maybe that was for the best. It’s not like he actually liked her. He was a big brother figure, and she just liked to daydream.

Right?

Yes… definitely. It's all nothing.

Absolutely nothing.


	3. Nerf'd

_In which Dami and Swapper get in a bit of a fight._

“...Never?” Swapper’s eye-sockets were wide. He’d known his girl-who-is-a-friend-and-lives-in-his-house lived a very sheltered childhood, but… 

She shook her head, sheepishly looking everywhere but at the tall skeleton. “N-nope...”

“That’s… that’s just…” His brow-bones furrowed. “That’s sad. This is sad.”

“I-i-it’s really n-n-not THAT unusual…?”

“Sweetness, I grew up a hundred feet under a mountain and I STILL managed to have nerf-dart wars as a kid.”

“B-b-but-”

“I’m buying these. This is happening. I’m teaching you how to have fun.”

“W-w-wait...”

Swapper just grinned, tucking two guns under his arm as they went back to grocery shopping, Dami quietly protesting the entire time. After about an hour, they were home and in the backyard, where Swapper was carefully dissecting the packaging and explaining how the ‘guns’ worked.

“Don worry, okay Dami? Just foam darts… just don’t aim for the eyes and you’ll be fi--”

_BAP!_

The skeleton looked up, alarmed… then promptly began to laugh off what little ass he had.

Dami stared wide-eyed down at the barrel of her dart-gun, one dart squarely stuck to her forehead.

He could tell that this would be fun.

~

Rose and BB watched silently out the window as their family members ran around the yard. They didn’t know what to make of it. The usually lazy Papyrus was running and jumping like he was born for it. The usually reserved and stuttering Damien had her skirt tied into a knot, keeping it up away from her feet, and was throwing steady, playful insults.

They looked at each other, then back out into the yard.

“SHOULD WE BE RECORDING THIS?”

“Probably… let’s just give them a little bit longer. I feel like I’m intruding...”

“HONESTLY… Yeah, me too, Princess.”

~

The sun was starting to set when Swapper finally flopped over, his back hitting the grass.

“Aight ya lil spitfire… you win. I’ll do dishes tonight.”

“And…?”

Swapper grinned. Her voice was still quiet, but she didn’t stutter at all. Possibly for the first time since they’d met. Dami flopped over beside him. He made sure she landed softly, with her head on his arm.

“And you can pick the movie out tonight.”

“I’m f-fine with that.” she said, smiling softly up at him. The sun had caught her hair and set it on fire.

He grinned.

It was a good thing it was BB’s turn to cook tonight… he didn’t think he was getting up for a while.


	4. Halloween Afterparty

_**HALLOWEEN** _

 

Blueberry practically kicked down the door, a trash bag full of candy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. A very satisfied looking Rose trailed behind him. Swapper and Dami walked in close behind, both with much more modest bags. The first two had decided to pool their resources and tag team the houses and businesses they went to. Rose dazzled with her short-cut, cute “princess” gown, Beebs showed off in his Knight costume. The latter two were much more quiet, barely walking up to any houses. Dami was dressed modestly in a plain white cotton dress, feathers in her hair and covered in sparkling crystals, while Swapper wore cat-ears; a witch and her familiar.

“WE HAVE ACCUMULATED AN EXCELLENT HOARD, MAIDEN!”

Rose giggled. “We sure did, sir knight.”

“W-w-w-what should we do now…?”

Swapper stretched, casually putting an arm around Dami. “Snacks and some scary movies, definitely.”

Rose grinned. “We can do some party games while we watch, too”

“I PROPOSE WE PLAY SOME GAMES! THE HUMAN INFORMED ME OF SOME FUN ONES. I WILL GRAB THE STUFF WE NEED AND THE BANANA PUDDING FROM THE FRIDGE! ROSE, GRAB THOSE CARDS.”

She smirked, heading up the stairs. “Yessir.”

Swapper and Dami just stood in the hallway. First they glanced toward the other 2, then at each other.

“So… The Grudge?”

“I-I-I can go for that.”

Not long later, everyone had managed to eaten the entirety of the pudding and gotten bored of The Grudge. When Swapper saw the Cards Against Humanity box being pulled out, he immediately went into Big Brother mode.

“Absolutely not. Something else tonight guys.”

Rose grinned. “Well… How about Seven minutes in Heaven?”

Dami choked. “I-I-I...”

Blueberry had already pulled out the bottle. Dami watched in mild horror. They planned this. Swapper stared in silence, possibly in shock. The bottle spun, landing squarely on Rose. It was rigged.

Like a giddy couple of children, the knight and princess disappeared into the hallway closet, Leaving Dami and Swapper behind.

“Don’t worry Stretch, I won’t corrupt the baby brother~.”

 

~In the closet~

 

As soon as the door was shut, BB had her pressed against the wall, gently holding her by the neck. Even when he whispered, his voice was dramatic and commanding.

“What Was It You Said? ‘Don’t Worry, I Won’t Corrupt The Baby Brother’?”

Rose giggled. “You know I’m only teasing.”

The short skeleton snickered. “Meheh… Well, Maybe You Should Be Punished Anyway...”

“I wouldn’t call this punishment~”

“Hmmm… You’re Right, Human.”

He let go, and Rose gave a playful sigh. “What a meanie...”

“Learn To Keep Your Beautiful Mouth Shut Then Princess. Don’t Worry, We’ll Just Have Fun Later.”

He gently kissed her neck, and they set to wait.

“Think we’ll actually get the whole 7 minutes?”

“Oh, Brother Will Play Along. He’ll Be Excited For His Turn.”

 

~Outside of the closet~

 

7 minutes, on the dot, and the door was opened wide. The two conspirators sat on the floor listening to music.

“AH, BROTHER! THAT WAS FUN. I BELIEVE IT IS NOW YOUR TURN TO SPIN THE BOTTLE.”

Swapper’s eyes rolled almost audibly. “Nah… It’s me and Dami by default...”

“GREAT! COME ROSE! IT IS OUR TURN TO WATCH THE CLOCKS!”

Rose winked at Dami. Swapper stepped in, then the redhead, and the door was shut.

 

~In The Closet~

 

The door shut, and Dami and Swapper were alone. In this tight space, without even touching, she could feel the hum in his bones. Everything seemed closer and heavier in the dark. She started to panic a little.

“S-S-S-Swa...”

“Right here firecracker.”

Relief flooded Dami as she felt a familiar boney arm around her shoulders. She pressed against him as he held her close.

“S-So… what uh...”

A snort. “Apparently, we’re supposed to be kissing right now. And heavy petting.”

Dami felt her face get warm, but was relieved to see his face glowing slightly from the orange of his magic. He was nervous too.

“I… I think… M-m-m-maybe...”

“You want to?”

“W-w-w-ell I m-mean… I-I-I just...”

“Hey sweetness… Just say yes or no. I’d be happy to take care of the rest.” His face was a little brighter, but there was a smile in his voice.

“Y...Yes please…?”

Ever-so-gently, he pulled her closer and tilted her head up. Despite already being practically blind in the closet, Dami’s eyes closed as they kissed.

~Outside the closet~

The other half of the little family sat on the couch, absently glancing between clock and movie, When Rose suddenly got an idea. An evil, horrible, wonderful idea. Shifting her weight, she turned and placed her legs across BB’s lap. His attention was on her in an instant.

“Oh Saaaaaans~?”

“Yes Princess?”

“This costume is getting a little… uncomfy. I think it might be time to take it off...” He caught on immediately, glancing at the closet door. She giggled. “It’s not locked… I think they can let themselves out when they’re ready, don’t you~?”

The skeleton smirked. “You Are Downright Diabolical, My Thorny Little Rosebud.”

With absolutely no effort, he scooped her up, and they went up the stairs.

 

~Back In The Closet.~

 

As slow as Swapper was going, Dami was still left almost reeling from just one kiss. The skeleton chuckled good-naturedly.

“Still as sweet as honey.”

Emboldened by the darkness, and the praise, Dami stood on her toes and kissed him back. Pleased, he continued.

After a few minutes of going back and forth, and a little deeper, and a little rougher, Dami found herself against the door. Her hands curiously flitted over his ribs while he held her upright.

Swapper was about to go farther when, suddenly, he stopped.

Dami frowned, blushing brightly, a little disappointed in spite of herself. “What’s wrong…?”

Swapper blinked down as her. At some point, he magic had activated, and his eye glowed a fiery orange. Where the magic was focused, she wasn’t quite sure.

“We’ve been making out this whole time.”

“Y-yeah…?”

“It’s been a lot longer than 7 minutes.”

Dami blinked, realization hitting her. “They didn’t...”

Swapper held her tight and blinked them out into the living room.

It was empty.

“They sure did...”

“Wh-wh-where…?”

He snorted. “Probably Sans’s bedroom. It has a lock. Not that that’d stop me if I really wanted in...”

Dami blushed. “O-o-oh...”

Swapper sighed, then looked down at her, and chuckled. “Well…?”

“W-w-well…?”

“Should we head to a bed too and… continue where we left off?”

She blushed brightly, then smiled, then nodded.

He grinned, kissing her, and blinking upstairs.

It was gonna be a long, wonderful night.


End file.
